Many sexual stimulation devices are presently available for use by men or women who with or without a partner being involved. These devices can be strictly manual or include a vibration mechanism, and may be used either internally to stimulate the vagina and G-spot, or externally to stimulate the clitoris, and may also provide mutual stimulation depending upon their design.